Girl Meets: Carnival
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: The gang was planning on going to the carnival when it started to rain. However Maya had different plans and desided to go in the middle of the night when the carnival was shut down. What will happen and will Maya get caught? Only one way to find out.


The carnival was in town for a few days and today was the last day. The gang could not wait to go. Riley wanted to go on the Farris Wheel with Lucas, Lucas and Zay wanted to show off their strength in the bell ring game, Farkle wanted to win Isadora a prize by using math and Isadora wanted to one up Farkle by doing better at the games.

As for Maya she did not know what she did not know what she wanted to do besides hanging with her friends. When they where all set to go it started to downpour. The gang was upset and should of gone sooner. That night the bad girl in Maya came out. Maya quickly got dressed and snuck out on hopes the carnival was still there. Maya smiled getting her answer.

The carnival was like a ghost town as Maya walked around. Maya thought this was the perfect time to steal one of the prizes. She thought no one would notice one missing and no one keeps track how many they gave away. After all they just count the money. Maya would go take some money as well, but knew that the money would not be here. Maya was soon disappointed not seeing any prizes left behind.

Maya walked around some more and saw the Tunnel of Love that was named the Tunnel of Mystery. She had a feeling it was some lame ride for couples so they can kiss however for some strange reason Maya wanted to go on it. When she got closer to it she managed to turn on the ride. Two person cars soon start moving along at a slow pace. Maya took her time getting into one of the cars.

Once she enterd the tunnels muisc started to play that was hard to describe. Maya did not care about the music. She just wanted to get on somthing that she could easily get on and off of. The tunnles was pitch black at first but glow in the dark paint started to come in view. It was blue swirls with stars. All sudden a scrobe light came on. It started off slow but it went a little bit faster.

Soon the light was flashing so fast Maya had to close her eyes and then cover them with her arms. Even then she was still able to see some of the flashing light. The Flasing light soon stopped and was replaced by a softer low light. Maya looked around to see clouds painted on the walls with Rainbows, unicorns, and hearts. Maya thought of two things, One Riley would love this and two the guys who made this was lazy to finnish.

Her one though changed as she started hearing soft muisc playing harps and violins. Maya thought she was going to be sick with this over the top love crap. As the ride contued she heard somthing that really caught her off guard. Ehen she started ti hear carnival muisc. Her eyes widden as she had no explanation on what she saw.

The carnival was alive. People laghing and screaming. Just simply having a good time. Even the cloths looked diffrent like it came from the ninedies. She thought she was dreaming. Then she seen the door where she came in from. The Tunnel of Love. She then heard a man's voice.

"Ok get off so others can get on."

Maya did what she was told and got off. When she got off she looked behind her seeing the cars was now the shape of boats and there was water along the tracks to hide it. She looked around as she walked around trying to find out how this was possble. Some of the rides where diffrent and the rides she knew where there before going onto The Tunnel of Mystery where all in different spots now on what she could remember anyways.

As she was walking by three people was walking close together. Two of them holding hands while the other was behind them with his hands in his pockets. They were a young Cory, Topanga, and Shawn of the past. However Maya had no clue of who they were. As they got closer Maya thought the loner boy was cute with his long hair. Maya desided to take a risk and manged to bump into him. Shawn soon apologised with Cory and Topanga stopping.

"Hi I'm Shawn."

"Maya."

"Look at that buddy and you thought coming to the carnival with us was a bad idea." Cory said.

"Yah Shawn so why dont you two wonder off somewhere to get to know each other." Topanga said.

"Yah you know if you want so those two can be alone." Shawn said.

"I would like that Shawn." Maya said.

Shawn and Maya walked off and the two soon started talking and they were really bonding as they both are alike.

"Yah so I really don't know who my mom was." Shawn said.

"I guess we are both broken. Both of us had a mom or a dad that just left."

"At least I have my friends and I bet you have yours."

"Yah I think they keep us grounded so we don't get to out of control."

"I hear that. I dont know what I will do if I did not have Cory as a friend."

Maya smiled at this new boy she met named Shawn. She was similar to her teacher's best friend Shawn. However this Shawn felt like a true kindred spirit to her.

"My friend Riley is the same way."

They where so much into talking to each other they had left the carnival and was already in some field. After the two had stopped talking they realized they where far away from the carnival. Maya was going to say Somthing when Shawn planted a kiss on Maya's lips.

The kiss was magical for both of them. Their hands moved all over each other. Soon their jackits came off as they continued to make out. Then their cloths came off until they where naked. They did not care at this point. Mostly becuse they where too far away to be seen. Maya looked at the growig fouteen year old dick and went onto knees. Secreatly watching porn paid off as she sucked away on Shawn's dick.

He moaned loudly as Maya expertly sucked away. The sucking became to much for Shawn as he started to face Maya. Maya for one did not care if Shawn was doing this. She was just too horny to the point her pussy was wet. The more Shawn face fucked Maya the more he moaned. Shawn could no longer hold back his load and just shot it into her mouth.

Maya for one enjoyed the taste as she swllowed every drop. Shawn went to his knees and the two begain making out once again with Shawn tasting his own cum. As the kiss continued Shawn had Maya on her back. When the kissing broke Shawn begain kissing onto Maya's neck. This caused Maya to moan. Shawn was not done yet as he made his way to Maya's breasts.

He founded one while sucking on the other. Once Maya's nipple was hard and red he moved on to the next breast. All Maya could do was moan loudly. All Maya could do was push Shawn's head down further while she moaned. Shawn had also been security watching porn. Shawn just looked up at Maya before he started eating her out.

Maya was now moaning even louder then before. As Shawn was eating her out he started to and his fingers into her pussy. One finger became two and two became three. Maya was already on edge of the first finger going inside her. Once Shawn slid a fouth she started squirting high into the sky. Her pussy juices landed on both of them. Shawn was turned on that Maya could squirt.

Shawn quickly went back to work to make Maya squirt again. This time he added his whole hand into her pussy. Maya loved fisting herself and now someone else is fisting her. She knew Riley would never do anything like this. In fact Maya thinks Riley never sexually touched herself. After a few more thrusts into het pussy with his fist Maya squirted again. This time it was much bigger and longer.

Shawn was back to his hard self. He slid his fist out of Maya's pussy and quickly slid his dick in with ease. Every inch that went into her pussy Maya moaned. Shawn started off slow but Maya whould not have that. She manged to get on top of him with his dick inside of her. Maya quickly was riding Shawn's dick as her breasts bounced.

Shawn just reached out for them as they both started to moan once again. Maya leaned in and the two begain making out once again. It did not last long as Maya took back control. She fucked herself harder and faster unil she squrted once again. That was all it took for Shawn to come into Maya. Maya soon fell onto Shawn and rested.

The two did get up and went to find Cory and Topanga. When they did they where in line for The Tunnle of Love. Shawn and Maya desided to go on it as well. During the ride Shawn and Maya held hands. Maya just closed her eyes just for a little while. When she opend them the car was back outside and seen not only Shawn was no longer by her but she was back to the emty Carnival.


End file.
